


The Incident at the Meadow

by Chenelle_SoLily



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenelle_SoLily/pseuds/Chenelle_SoLily
Summary: The famed pirate, Roronoa Zoro, is captured by three bounty hunters. To pass the time, they decide to have some "fun" with the swordsman.Warning: Graphic Sexual Assault
Relationships: Mob/Roronoa Zoro, Mob/Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Incident at the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't seem to finish any fic, I decided to try my hand with a one-shot. 
> 
> The story takes place right after Thriller Bark, and just before Sabaody. Zoro's injuries are still pretty fresh. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Zoro sat on the ship’s deck, looking at the tree-covered island before him. In the center, buildings poked out of the canopy of leaves, showing the location of the island's only town. He licked his dry lips. He was thirsty. 

Chopper stood behind him, slathering his body with a sticky solution. It was uncomfortable, but Zoro coped with it, or else he would get an earful from the doctor.

Robin sat near them, with a book in her hands. To find their next destination, Nami looked at a map. Brooke, Usopp, Luffy, and Franky were on the floor, playing a card game. Sanji walked around with a sandwich-filled tray, handing them out to everyone.

He came over to the two.

“You want one?” 

He glared at Zoro.

“No, I’m fine,” Chopper responded.

Zoro reached over to grab one, Chopper slapped his hand away.

“Please stay still while I do this.”

Zoro sighed. Now that his entire body was coated, Chopper wrapped bandages around his chest. Like a snake coiled around its prey, they felt suffocating to Zoro. 

The medical bag clicked and Chopper pushed himself onto his feet

“Okay, all done,” he said, patting Zoro’s back.

Zoro stood. He rolled his sore shoulders, threw his shirt on, and grabbed his swords.

“I’m going out,” he said.

Going towards the edge of the ship, he prepared to jump onto the sandy shore. Nami grabbed his arm.

“No, you’re not, we’re leaving in three hours.”

“Plus, you’re injured,” Chopper said, “You need to sit and relax.”

“I’m just going to drink, I’ll be back in time.”

“Let him go,” Luffy intervened.

He placed a card face up and drew another. A bead of sweat made its way along Usopp’s forehead as he worriedly watched him. 

“The captain said it was good, so I’m leaving.”

Zoro jumped off the ship and headed towards the town.

“C’mon Luffy, we’re in a rush, he shouldn’t go,” Nami said. 

“Eh, it’ll be fine- I win!”

Luffy jumped up, causing cards to fly everywhere. The other players threw their cards to the ground. Brooke sighed. 

“He’s not paying attention,” Robin said.

“Ugh, it feels like you're the only one who listens.”

Disappointed, Nami went to her room.

Zoro wandered around the town. It was small, having very few buildings, most of them decrepit, with caved-in roofs and broken windows. Bordering on the edge of the forest, wedged between two large trees, the only bar stood. Zoro stepped onto the caving porch, the wooden planks groaned under him, and pushed open the paint-chipped door.

A blast of cigarette smoke hit him. As if the entire town was there, the bar was filled to the brim with people. He pushed through the noisy room and sat on a stool at the bar. The air was musty, filled with the smell of sweat, alcohol, and dust. 

“One beer,” he said.

The bartender turned around, placed his hands on the counter, and leaned in close to Zoro’s face.

“Money first.”

Spit splattered onto Zoro as the man spoke. He wiped his face and threw a bag of berris onto the counter.

“This good enough?”

The bartender smiled.

“It’s plenty.”

A drink was poured and Zoro slammed it down, rushing straight through his throat. It burned and tasted cheap, but he still bought another. Drink after drink, he chugged them, using up most of his money. After a while, a man sat next to him. 

“You drink a lot,” he said, “Want me to buy you a drink?”

Zoro looked at him. The man had a long beard, making up for the lack of hair on his head. He was in his mid-twenties and was rather muscular. A sword hung from his waist. Zoro finished his drink before speaking.

“I’m fine, I don’t accept drinks from strangers.”

“Why not?”

Zoro smiled.

“You can never be too careful.”

“Ah, I guess, maybe next time then.”

The bearded man stood up and left. Zoro quickly forgot the interaction and continued to drink. As time went by, his head became fuzzier and his body tingled.

“How long have I been here?” he asked.

“About two-and-a-half hours,” the bartender responded.

“Shit, I have to go.”

Zoro stood up and left the bar. He walked towards the ship although he couldn't remember where it was.

As he continued, he became less coherent. Unable to walk straight, he leaned against a building. His legs were numb. 

A cat ran across his feet, causing him to stumble and fall into an alleyway. He laid on the dirt ground, staring at the sky. He tried to push himself to his feet, but couldn’t. He tried to speak, but only a mess of slurs came out. His body wouldn’t listen to him. 

“There he is,” A man said. 

His voice was deep enough to shake Zoro’s core. He tried to turn his head to look at the source, nothing happened.

“I can’t believe our luck, running into such a high bounty by chance,” another voice said.

Footsteps grew closer to him. His heart pounded. 

“Has anyone contacted the boss?” A third man asked.

His voice sounded familiar. Zoro thought back to where he could have heard it, but recalled nothing. 

“Yeah, I did,” the first voice said.

“Good, let's take him back to the spot.”

The footsteps stopped as three faces appeared in his vision. One man had long hair and a deep scar running across his cheek. Another one looked younger than Zoro, with his bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks. And the third was someone Zoro already met - the man from the bar. 

Zoro’s stomach churned. The years he was a bounty hunter told his gut that he, the predator, just became prey. 

The bearded man flung Zoro over his shoulder and the group headed into the woods. They walked for what seemed like forever. Every step made Zoro’s wounds pulse, giving him a headache. 

He couldn’t speak or even blink. Everything was limp. He didn’t know where they were going. The trees, the light, the sky, the dirt: it all blurred together. 

Eventually, the movements stopped, and Zoro was thrown onto the ground, landing right on his arm, causing him to groan. He could only stare straight ahead, right at a rushing river. It was grassy, and there were no trees nearby. He realized he was in a meadow. 

One man touched Zoro’s waist, and a weight was lifted. Three swords clattered to the ground.

“I bet these will sell, I doubt a swordsman of this caliber would be carrying cheap swords,” the bearded man said. 

“Do nothing without the boss’s permission,” the scarred man responded.

“I know, I know. Speaking of which, when is the boss coming?”

The men sat out of Zoro’s view. He could only see part of the youngest man’s leg.

“Not for another hour.”

“Really, that long?”

“Well, this was an unexpected bounty,” the younger man responded, “it was actually pretty easy for an unplanned capture.”

“That’s because the great ‘Pirate Hunter’ turned out to be an idiot,” the bearded man responded, “I mean he won’t accept drinks from a stranger, but he didn’t even notice when I spiked his.”

They laughed.

Zoro’s head throbbed. His body ached even more. With every raspy breath, he could feel his lungs burn.

“Oi, what’s wrong with him?” the scarred man asked.

The youngest rushed over and pushed Zoro onto his back. He moaned in pain. The man’s face was blurry, Zoro squinted his eyes, trying to see better.

Placing the back of his hand against Zoro’s forehead, the man checked his temperature.

“It’s a fever, he’s hot as hell,” he said.

The scarred man rushed to his side. Zoro’s breathing grew louder. He placed his finger on Zoro’s neck and checked his pulse.

“He’ll be fine, he won’t die just yet,” he said, “the government won’t care what condition he’s in, we’ll get paid no matter what.”

The bearded man wandered to them. His shadow cloaked Zoro as he towered over the three men. He looked at Zoro and smiled.

Pushing the other two out of the way, he yanked Zoro’s hair, lifting the motionless body. He stared at Zoro’s face. Tears pooled in his dried eyes. A clear trail of spit dribbled from his gaping mouth. His cheeks were bright red.

“So, as long as he’s alive, they don’t care what shape we bring him in?” he asked.

“Yeah,” the youngest responded.

The bearded man flashed a sadistic grin. 

“Then we have a toy to play with till the boss gets here.”

The man dropped him. There was the metallic growl of a zipper, followed by the sound of a button being undone. A chill went down Zoro’s spine. 

“Ugh, can’t you just hold it in and find something to play with after we drop the bounty off?” The scarred man asked.

A sweat broke out on Zoro’s forehead as he listened.

“I  _ have  _ been holding it in. I wanted to do it with that chick from the bar, but you wouldn’t let me.”

He began panicking, trying his hardest to move. He knew where this was going and he wanted out.

“That's because we are on a mission.”

“C’mon, it’ll just be a quickie, you're allowed to join if you’d like.”

“I’ll be fine sitting over here, just don’t kill the poor boy.”

“What about you? Wanna join me?”

His question was directed towards the youngest man. He looked between the scarred man and the bearded one.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Your loss.”

The bearded man dragged Zoro into a patch of soft grass, right next to the river. He laid Zoro face down and pulled his bottom into the air, causing all of his weight to push onto his head and his limp hand to fall into the icy water. Zoro felt the bearded man’s large hands mess with his belt buckle. It clattered to the ground. The air brushed against his legs as his pants were pulled down. Zoro grunted in protest. 

“What, you don’t like this?” the bearded man asked, bringing his lips next to Zoro’s ear, “You’re a dirty pirate, you’ve probably done this to hundreds of girls, just think of it as karma.”

With no preparation, the bearded man shoved his hard dick into Zoro’s hole. Zoro groaned. He felt a warm liquid trail down his thigh, followed by the all too familiar scent of metallic blood filling the air.

The bearded man thrusted back and forth. His hands clenched onto Zoro’s hips, his fingernails burying into the tough skin, drawing even more blood. He grunted and moaned with every pulse. The youngest man watched, unable to take his eyes away, being filled with a burning sensation.

With futile attempts to close his eyes, Zoro stared at his reflection in the river. With a red face and chapped lips, tears fell from his face, but he didn’t know if it was because his eyes were dried, or if it was out of shame. He watched as his body jerked back and forth, bringing him closer to the water, then pulling him back towards the land. A small fish sucked on his submerged fingers. It tickled. He focused on that feeling, ignoring the pain he felt in his bottom half. 

The bearded man let out a long moan and a scorching liquid filled Zoro. He pulled out, allowing the liquid to flow over Zoro’s legs and drip onto his pants. 

Zoro’s face burned and his breathing grew heavier. His entire body ached. He tried to move again, but nothing happened. 

The man yanked on Zoro’s hair, pulling his hand out of the water and scaring away the fishes gathered around it, and turned his face towards his. Tears, sweat, and spit dripped from Zoro’s face. The bearded man licked his lips.

“You ready for another round?”

He laughed and turned towards his comrades.

“You sure you fellas don’t want to join me? His hole is nice and tight.”

The youngest looked at his pants. The fabric shaped around his hard dick. He stood up and walked towards the two. Still holding Zoro by his hair, the bearded man grinned.

“Looks like you’ve come to your senses. I’ll let you have his ass, I’ll take this hole up here.”

He dragged thumb along Zoro’s numb lips. He shoved his middle finger in and intertwined it with his tongue. Spit dripped onto the bearded man’s hand and trailed down his arm.

The youngest came over and the two flipped Zoro onto his back. He stripped and took out his dick. It throbbed with arousal. Kneeling in between Zoro’s legs, he lifted them up and placed them on his shoulder, revealing Zoro’s limp dick and his bandaged stomach.

“He’s hurt,” the youngest commented.

As his fever grew, Zoro groaned again. He panted at a constant tempo, causing the scarred man to look at them.

“What did I say about killing him?” he said. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine. He won’t die from being fucked in the ass,” the bearded man responded.

As he stared at the trio, the scarred man got a glance of Zoro’s limp appendage. He placed the book he was reading down and came over. His two comrades looked at him. 

“You're gonna join us as well?” the bearded man asked.

“I feel bad for the boy,” he began, “Not only is he being fucked by two idiots, he’s about to be imprisoned for life.”

“So, are you going to stop us?”

The bearded man let go of Zoro’s hair and placed his hand onto his sword. Shaking his head, the scarred man grinned.

“Oh no, nothing like that. I’m just going to give the poor kid some pleasure.”

He took off his pants and positioned himself above Zoro’s pelvic bone. With his finger, he played with his own hole, relaxing it.

“I forgot, you love taking it up the ass, don’t you?” The bearded man laughed.

The scarred man ignored him and continued loosening himself.

“Whatever.”

The bearded man rolled his eyes and, again, grabbed onto Zoro’s hair. He brought his dick to Zoro’s lips, rubbing it against them. Zoro glared at him. 

He pried open the mouth and shoved his dick in, banging against Zoro’s gagged reflex. He moved Zoro’s head back and forth. More spit oozed from Zoro’s mouth.

In the back, the youngest took the bearded man’s actions as a signal and shoved his dick in. He clenched Zoro’s calves, bruising them, as he pounded into the man. Every movement caused a squelch of cum and blood.

Now prepared, the scarred man grabbed Zoro's limp dick and lowered himself onto it. He moved up and down, pleasing himself. Every time he descended, his body pounded against Zoro’s wounds. 

It hurt. Every part of Zoro hurt. His head killed him. His bandages were coming undone. He wanted it to stop, he needed it to stop. He focused everything on trying to move his hand. He focused on the damp grass that brushed against his fingers. He focused on the bug crawling on his palm. His index finger began to tremble. 

The younger shot his load, filling Zoro even more. As he pulled out, a bridge of white liquid connected the two together. Cum leaked out of the pulsing hole. 

Zoro tapped his thumb against the ground.

The scarred man came soon after, shooting his cum all over Zoro’s chest. The salty smell was awful. He sat for a moment, panting hard, before pushing himself off Zoro. 

Another finger tapped against the ground. 

The bearded man continued with his assault. He moaned every time he pushed into Zoro’s mouth. His pace quickened, yanking Zoro’s head back and forth, ripping out several of Zoro’s hairs. 

All of Zoro’s fingers could move. He now focused on his mouth. 

The bearded man came. It was awful. The slimy texture and the salty taste made Zoro gag. Just before the bearded man pulled out his dick, Zoro clenched his mouth. The bearded man screamed in pain. He stumbled back, blood pouring from where his dick used to be. 

Trembling, Zoro stood. He spat out the dick; the appendage landed in a bush. He took a step before collapsing. On all fours, he vomited a mush of blood, cum, and last night’s dinner. 

The other two men stood horrified, too shocked to move. The bearded man cradled on the ground, screaming and crying.

Coughing, Zoro pushed himself back up and pulled up his pants. In a fluid motion, he lunged forward and yanked the sword from the bearded man’s waist. Overcome with emotion, he swung it over and over again, until the man was just a pulp of blood and meat. 

The two other men, now back to their senses, unsheathed their swords and attacked.

Zoro turned around and slashed the younger man’s chest. Tears fell from his face. He coughed up blood. His lips trembled as if he was trying to speak, but he hit the ground before any words came out.

The scarred man watched, frozen in place. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he cried, “please don’t kill me.”

He dropped to his knees, crawled to Zoro, and clung onto his legs, begging.

“Please! I’ll do anything! Please!”

The scarred man looked at Zoro. A shadow cloaked Zoro’s face and his murderous gaze felt piercing. The scarred man couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t cry. As if it was in slow motion, he watched as the blade grew closer to him. He felt the cold metal blade connect with his neck and then the initial pain, but quickly, he felt nothing.

Zoro watched the scarred man’s head roll right into the river. It bobbed away, leaving a trail of blood.

Zoro turned and blocked a blow. The metallic clash of the two swords echoed in the forest.

“What the hell did you do to my men!?” the attacker yelled.

He swung again. Zoro stepped to the side, dodging the blow. He swung back. His blade connected with the man's shoulder and continued downwards, chopping off his arm. The man screamed. He grabbed a gun from his waist. Surprising Zoro, he shot at his arm. It hit his shoulder. Zoro groaned. Blood poured from the wound.

Zoro grabbed his wound and launched at the man. He stabbed him in his side and twisted the hilt of the sword. There was the sound of tearing flesh mixed with an ear-slicing scream. The man fell to the ground - he was dead.

Zoro stood, his head turned upwards with closed eyes, soaked in blood, mud, and a sticky white liquid. He took several deep breaths, his body still trembling. He balled his hands into fists, his fingernails digging into his palms.

Opening his eyes, he relaxed his body. His hands opened with another deep breath. He picked up the sword he was using, threw it into the river and grabbed his three swords, placing them on his waist, and shifted them until they sat comfortably. 

Limping over to the river, his body rang with pain, and his bottom was sore. He stepped in the cold water to wash himself of the bodily fluids that drenched him.

\--- 

“Where is he?” Nami asked, “it’s been over an hour since the time we agreed to meet up, we have to leave soon.”

She paced back and forth on the main deck. Sanji watched her.

“That idiot’s probably lost,” he said.

“We don’t have time to wait. Come on Chopper, let’s go look for him.”

Chopper looked up from the medical book he was reading.

“Huh? Me?” Chopper asked.

“Yes, you. I need your nose.”

“Okay!”

Closing his book, he jumped up and rushed to Nami’s side.

“I’m coming with you, it’s dangerous to be out late,” Sanji said

“I’m coming as well,” Robin said.

“Really!?” 

A big grin grew across his face.

“Yeah, the weather’s nice.”

“Okay, hurry, and come back!” Luffy yelled at the group.

He sat next to Brooke, who played a melodic song on the violin.

“You’re not coming with us?” Nami asked.

“Nope, I wanna stay here and listen to Brooke play.”

“Alright then, we’ll head out.”

They followed Chopper through the city, pass the bar, and entered the forest. The sun was setting, and it quickly became dark. Using the moon as a guide, they walked for a long time. As they neared the sound of a roaring river, Chopper sped his pace.

“He’s nearby!” he yelled.

The group ran after him. They entered a clearing and Chopper skidded to a stop. 

In the center of the river, silver moonlight highlighted a figure. Like a statue, Zoro stood motionless, staring at the water with a blank face. Surrounding him, blood coated the grass, and four bodies laid. The group froze at the gruesome sight. The smell of blood was so thick, Chopper had to cover his nose.

“What the hell?!” Sanji yelled, breaking the silence, “What happened here?”

Zoro looked at them. He was panting with a red face. Chopper rushed to the river’s side.

“You look terrible! C’mon, let’s take you back.”

Zoro waded through the water and onto the shore. He brushed by Chopper, ignoring him, and limped towards the city’s lights. Sanji grabbed Zoro’s shoulder. 

“Oi!” Sanji yelled, “You can’t just ignore us.”

Zoro turned to look at him. He looked like an animal who's on its last leg, ready to lash out against anyone, with dilated pupils and a hand resting on his swords. 

Sanji let go of him. He looked at his own hand, covered in blood. It was shaking. He was scared. That brief look from Zoro shook him to the core. 

Zoro continued to limp away.

“I’ll make sure that idiot gets back to the ship,” Sanji eventually said.

He chased after him and the two bodies disappeared. 

Robin explored the scene, trying to place together what happened. She leaned over one body. It was ravaged to where no one could recognize it as human. She gagged, covered her mouth, and snapped her head away towards a bush.

She stared at it, seeing the blood on the leaves, and a foreign object poking through the branches. She went over, digging her hand into the thorny bush, and grabbed it. It squished in her hands. She brought it into the moonlight, revealing what it was. 

She stared at it for a moment. Recognizing what she held, her face contorted with disgust and she threw it. It landed in a patch of grass, away from the group. She stumbled back, falling onto the ground. She tried to speak, but only grunts came out.

“What’s wrong!?” Nami yelled.

She rushed to Robin's side, lending a hand to her. Robin didn’t grab it. Her body was shaking.

“Zo-Zoro was limping, right?” She asked.

Chopper came over to see what was happening.

“Yeah, he was,” he responded, “he most likely hurt his leg or something. I warned him he shouldn’t go out with his injuries, but of course, he didn’t listen.”

“There were no cuts on his leg,” Robin said.

As if it was trying to escape her chest, her heart thumped. She took brief gasps of air, unable to breathe.

“Why does it matter? He probably just broke something,” Nami said.

“Nothing seemed broken.”

“Then what do you think happened?” Chopper asked.

She looked back at the blood-soaked appendage hidden in the grass. Her stomach churned and she could feel her dinner crawling up her throat. She took a deep breath, pushing it back. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. 

“It’s nothing,” she mumbled, “We should go back.”

“What about the bodies?” Nami asked.

“Just leave them.”

Nami helped Robin to her feet. She and Chopper headed to the ship. Robin stayed still, looking at the bodies. She took another deep breath and joined the two. 


End file.
